


Giving Orders

by Eleen



Series: Domestic Dorks 'verse [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Nanase Haruka, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Matsuoka Rin Swears, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Sub Matsuoka Rin, Swearing, Switching, also Rin tickles Haru at some point, how did this fic get to 9k words, it gets real lovey dovey, not in a sexual way sorry to disappoint lol, powerbottom!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleen/pseuds/Eleen
Summary: There's something Rin wants to ask Haru. Haru is more than happy to fulfill his request.“I’m the one giving orders today.”AKA these two dorks have sex and are also very much in love with each other.





	Giving Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I’ve ever written (after having a lot of, ahem, reading experience) and it’s the first official fic I’ve ever posted. I hope you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it.  
> If there are any mistakes: I’m really sorry, English is not my first language. I think I did pretty well, but you never know. Also, for this I had to research things like ‘do apple trees have blossoms in May’ and ‘synonyms for the word penis.’  
> Anyways... Enjoy!

They had moved in to their new apartment just a few weeks ago. The only condition Haru had had when it came to choosing a house for them to live in together, was that it would contain a body of water of some kind. Rin had taken absolute delight in discovering this particular house had a big bath, an awesome shower, an outdoor Jacuzzi, and even a small pool. Luckily the Jacuzzi was in a private, secluded spot and the house was situated far enough from their next-door neighbors for them not to overhear anything, because they had already done some rather _private_ things in there that were really not meant for anyone else’s eyes (or ears, for that matter). The pool was great for impromptu races and Haru’s constant urges to swim, but it wasn’t exactly big enough to really train in, especially since they were training on an Olympic level by now. They still took great joy in finally having a pool of their own, though.

Rin had kept all these water-related things about the house rather concealed until they went to view it in person, because he looked forward to seeing the look of utter shock and excitement on Haru’s face when they arrived there. Haru hadn’t even so much as seen the rest of the house when he declared that this was the place he wanted and that he would move in _right now_ if he could. Rin thought it was hilarious but also rather cute that Haru still got so excited about anything water-related. He had done enough research about the place already and seeing it in person, it looked great.

Both of them became more and more excited whenever they talked about it. They’d finally have a real place of their own! Of course, Haru’s house was practically already theirs, because Haru’s parents were never really at home, but it was nice to now officially get their own house. That way at least they didn’t have to get paranoid about Haru’s parents arriving home without announcing themselves, walking in on them in a compromised position. Not just that, Rin was rather paranoid about Makoto showing up while they were getting it on. He knew about them, of course, but Rin really didn’t feel like Makoto seeing something he wasn’t supposed to see.

Rin secretly found the idea of him and Haru finally officially moving in together and being even more domestic with each other incredibly romantic. He could look forward to waking up with Haru next to him _every single day_ now. They wouldn’t have to hide lubricant bottles or other risky stuff, and they could make as much noise as they wanted. Not just the obvious noise from sex (which there _was_ a lot of), but noise as in Rin singing along at the top of his lungs to his favorite Evanescence songs blasting from their speakers as well. Haru didn’t mind Rin’s singing or the frequent loud music. He’d probably be outside in the pool, anyway, so he wouldn’t even hear it most of the time. He secretly enjoyed it a lot, however, whenever Rin softly sang something under his breath absentmindedly while he was busy doing something else. It was _cute._

Rin quickly agreed with Haru, after only a little bit of deliberating, that this was the house they were going to pick. They’d earned a good sum of money already from their swimming careers, mainly from getting sponsors and doing promotions, so the costs were fortunately not a big issue. Whilst Haru was excited about the pool and the Jacuzzi, Rin couldn’t wait to let his inner interior designer out and have an entire _house_ for him to decorate. He was an absolute sucker for unnecessary decorations like candles, flowers, nostalgic photos, string lights, posters. Everywhere. Of course he consulted with Haru before he’d make any big interior decisions, but Haru was more often than not okay with whatever Rin picked. He just wanted his _Northern stoplight loosejaw-kun_ poster hanging on their bedroom wall. Rin begrudgingly said it was okay after Haru promised him he’d make him a big drawing of whatever Rin wanted to hang above their bed. Rin, of course, had chosen his favorite picture of him and Haru together: posing in front of the camera with their arms around each other, both smiling, taken by Nagisa that time Rin had filled the entire Samezuka pool with cherry blossoms. What was first just supposed to be a drawing, had turned into a beautiful painting full of colors and it now hung proudly above their bed. That Loosejaw-kun poster didn’t seem quite so bad to Rin after that.

They were in their new garden, sitting next to each other on a bench situated underneath a big apple tree full of fragrant blossoms. Rin loved the fact that the house came with a pretty garden and had already begun making plans for certain decorations and plants. They needed a Sakura tree, _of course_ , but he wanted to plant it for a special occasion, maybe when they got engaged in the future… Rin’s heart made a big leap and he felt his cheeks flush just thinking about the idea. It was becoming more of a reality every day, with how much they cared for each other and how much time they had already spent together. They _did_ just get their own place, after all. Marriage was the next big step, and swimming at the Olympics of course, and maybe… Just maybe… Even a kid in the future. Things were really looking up for them.

They were enjoying the pleasant warmth of the last rays of sunlight for the day. It was mid-May and it the evenings started to get warmer with each passing day. The temperature in the evenings was perfect, as long as there was still some sun. It was not yet unbearably hot like in the midst of summer. Rin and Haru had quickly formed a habit of sitting outside after dinner or swimming practice to enjoy the spring air and the sounds of crickets chirping and small animals rustling in the bushes. And of course Haru would often take a dive in their newly acquired pool. He’d been swimming in it every day since they moved in, but today he hadn’t yet. It had been quite a busy day, arranging things, making some calls, and on top of that visiting IKEA for some pieces of furniture they still needed to get.

They were both doing their own thing in comfortable silence. Haru was busy sketching various aquatic animals in the sketchbook lying on his lap, and Rin was on his phone, managing his various social media accounts with the latest news about their lives. Keeping their fans updated was important, after all, even when they got hate from time to time from homophobes or other people that just plain didn’t like them. Rin asked Haru to look at the camera to snap a picture of him, then posted it with the caption: “ _Hanging out together in our garden after a busy day, @nanaseharukaswims is very busy with his drawings atm. They look really cute, as always_ :)”

They continued sitting next to each other in their peaceful silence, but Rin was starting to feel more and more nervous. Something was occupying his mind and now was the time. He had to ask Haru about it, right now. He had planned to talk about it today and he was sticking to it. There was no turning back. He had been thinking about this for so long that he couldn’t possibly keep it to himself anymore.

“Hey, Haru, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure,” Haru said, continuing to look at his drawing but making it clear to Rin he was listening.

“You know, I was, um, thinking about something the other day. Actually, it’s been on my mind for a while now.”

Haru sensed this was something that required his full attention, so he put his sketchbook and pencil down next to him and turned slightly to face Rin.

“What is it?” Haru looked the slightest bit concerned and confused as he asked Rin this question.

“Well, it’s… It’s, eh, a bit embarrassing to talk about, but- oh! No, it’s nothing bad, so don’t worry about that,” Rin quickly reassured Haru after he saw the look of concern on Haru’s face becoming more evident, before continuing to stumble over his words. Haru just patiently waited for him to get out what he wanted to say, now increasingly more curious.

“It’s just, well… When we’re being intimate, especially when I’m bottoming, you, eh, sometimes- you do this thing that, well, really turns me on.”

Haru raised his eyebrows, surprised and amused by the blush on Rin’s face. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. Haru couldn’t help but swiftly kissing Rin’s cheek before answering him.

“What do I do, then?”

“Well, you sometimes, um, kinda take control, or tell me what to do, and I find it incredibly hot.”

Haru hadn’t exactly seen this coming. But on the other hand, maybe he had. Rin had always seemed rather willing to be more on the submissive side (not always though, oh no, he could definitely do a complete 180 as well) and this kind of bedroom dynamic seemed to come rather naturally to the both of them. Rin was definitely going somewhere with this and Haru couldn’t wait to hear more about it, whatever it was.

“So, I was wondering if, maybe, um, we could expand on that a little bit?” Rin asked before quickly adding, “O-only if you want to, of course.”

“…Sure, I guess. I like it quite a lot as well. You’re hot when you’re submissive,” Haru said quite plainly, giving Rin a smirk when his cheeks went even more red, if possible.

“…Oh. Well then, that was easy,” Rin said with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck.

“Guess I can work myself up about these kinds of things sometimes,” he continued.

“Yeah, you do. I don’t mind it when we talk about sex, but you can be really flustered about it. It’s cute.”

“Oi! Everyone gets a little uncomfortable when talking about it, except for you! Guess we’re both anomalies here. I worry about it too much and you don’t worry about it at all.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Rin chuckled and gave Haru a peck on the nose. Haru couldn’t help smile from the sweet gesture. It didn’t help that it tickled slightly, either.

“What’s that, Haru? Smiling again?”

“No! Just- no, wait-”

Haru couldn’t finish his sentence as he burst out laughing. Rin had started to tickle him. He _knew_ Haru was ticklish and he loved to use it against him.

“Don’t be ashamed of your laugh, Haru! It’s beautiful! I could listen to all day, you know.”

“You’re so- s-sappy- sometimes,” he managed to choke out in-between laughter.

“Mind your words or I will tickle you even longer!”

“Fine, fine!!”

Rin showed Haru mercy and stopped his tickling attack. He took one of Haru’s hands and laced their fingers together. With his thumb he mindlessly stroked the soft skin on Haru’s hand.

“…Seriously though. You’re cute when you laugh. Actually, you’re always cute,” Rin said with an adoring smile on his face.

A short, comfortable silence fell between them and Rin leaned his head on Haru’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body next to his own.

“…By the way, just… Tell me if you’re uncomfortable with any of it, ‘kay?”

“Of course. You should too, Rin.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Rin seemed to be thinking about something and took a few seconds before speaking again.

“…Should we uh, have, like, a safeword or something? It’s not super kinky or anything, but we’ve never _really_ done anything like this before, either.”

“I guess… What about mackerel?”

Rin snorted.

“Sure, let’s go with that. You’re a weird one, but I love it.”

“I love _you_ ,” Haru replied without missing a beat.

Rin flushed and a smile appeared on his lips.

“Smooth one. I love you too.”

Rin leaned in for a kiss. It never ceased to amaze him how soft Haru’s lips were and that they always tasted so damn amazing to him. Rin pulled away after a few seconds to briefly stare into Haru’s eyes. Haru ran a hand through Rin’s hair and tucked a loose strand behind his ear. He then pulled Rin back towards him to continue their kissing. Quickly, a fire ignited between them and their kisses went from sweet and soft to something with more urgency. Rin licked Haru’s lips in a silent request to open his mouth, and Haru complied. The sounds of soft hums and small moans slowly increasing in volume mixed together with the sound of their kissing. Their sounds broke the relative silence around them while the last rays of sunlight shining on their faces finally died out for the day.

Rin shifted and climbed on top of Haru’s lap, his knees on either side of Haru’s thighs. They pulled each other close, both of them wanting to be so close to one another they could melt into one being. Rin’s hands were on Haru’s cheek and neck, whilst Haru’s arms were wrapped firmly around Rin’s waist. Their bodies were entwined into a tight embrace, both of them reveling in the warmth and love that they shared with one another.

“You’re so good at this,” Rin whispered in between kisses. He felt like he was floating, Haru’s warm embrace and soft lips the only anchor keeping him from soaring away.

“You’re not too bad yourself, either,” Haru replied before moving from Rin’s lips to his neck, lavishing it with kisses. He could smell the sweet scent of Rin’s skin and hair, a hint of chlorine mixed with the scent of the flowery cherry blossom shampoo he always used, and Rin’s own body scent. Haru would even go as far as to say it was his favorite, even better than the smell of chlorinated water or his beloved mackerel.

“Mmm, Haru,” Rin sighed, closing his eyes and slightly tilting his head.

Haru pulled his arms away from Rin’s waist to let his hands wander to Rin’s chest, slowly running his fingers over Rin’s nipples a few times. Rin moaned softly in approval and rested his hands on Haru’s shoulders. He let Haru kiss his neck for a while, then silently urged him to lift his head up to allow him to kiss him on the lips again.

Rin involuntarily shivered as a cold breeze hit the now abandoned damp spot on his neck.

“We should probably go inside,” Haru suggested in between kisses, having noticed Rin’s shiver.

“Yeah… It’s getting cold and dark out.”

They broke apart with a final kiss and Rin couldn’t resist briefly nipping at Haru’s earlobe before standing up and taking his hand to drag him inside. Haru closed the big glass sliding door behind them and followed Rin upstairs.

They arrived at their bedroom quickly. They still weren’t completely used to not having to lock the door behind them, and Haru almost just did so anyway out of habit. The room was quite large. It had full-length windows, as well as a door leading to a small balcony looking out onto their garden. Facing the windows was their bed, with Haru’s painting of them both hanging above it. They had picked a rather large bed that was high off the ground, around hip-height, and it was full of cushions. It even had a draped canopy, something Rin had always wanted because of the coziness and the odd feeling of security it provided. He, of course, also found it very romantic, picturing him and Haru lying in bed together in a tight embrace, the sheer drapes around them slowly moving along with the wind coming from an open window on a warm summer night. He was a true romantic at heart and he loved it.

On either side of the bed stood a bedside table. On the left one stood candles, a bottle of medication, a photo of Rin and Haru together, and an alarm clock. On its surface also lay some stray hair ties and other small trinkets. The right bedside table contained an alarm clock as well, and had a few water-related magazines lying on top of it, along with a small sketchbook, a pencil, and an eraser.

Rin walked over to the window to draw the curtains closed, while Haru took the lubricant bottle out of one of their bedside table’s drawers and put it on its surface. Rin fetched a towel from the bathroom and threw it for Haru to catch, who put it next to the lube.

Haru pulled back the sheets, sat down in the middle of the bed cross-legged and patted the space next to him to invite Rin over. Rin gladly obliged and climbed on the bed, crawling over to sit on Haru’s lap, facing him, his legs around Haru’s waist. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before bringing their faces closer together and slowly locking their lips again. They took their time exploring each other’s mouths, as there was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world. Both of them seemed to want to draw this out for as long as possible, connecting with each other. And maybe they were also both a little bit nervous, anticipating doing something new, trying out a new bedroom dynamic. Of course they silently agreed that this wouldn’t be a thing they would now have to do every single time they made love, of course not, but it would be a nice thing to try out.

Haru grabbed Rin by his thighs and lifted him off his lap slightly to turn both of them around. He then laid Rin on the bed so that he was lying on his back, and got on top of him. He put his knee between Rin’s thighs, purposefully applying some pressure on Rin’s still clothed crotch. They searched for each other’s lips again and let their tongues swirl around each other.

Rin moved away from Haru’s mouth to his neck, leaving soft bites and grinning when he heard Haru moan. He inhaled deeply, feeling completely engulfed by Haru’s presence. The smell of his skin, his hair, his everything, was intoxicating. Haru smelled like chlorine, yes, but that was just a part of what he smelled like. The other part reminded him of the smell of rain after a long drought, of lush forests, and of something that was similar to lavender. Rin had never experienced another fragrance that was so nice, so soothing, so comforting to him.

Haru tilted Rin’s head back to seek out his lips again. He took Rin’s bottom lip into his mouth to suck on it while Rin sighed into Haru’s mouth in approval. When they broke apart slightly to catch their breaths, Rin flipped them around so he was now on top and raked his fingers through Haru’s hair. Haru dragged one finger down Rin’s spine and then used both his hands to cup Rin’s ass, pulling Rin into him. Rin took the hint and starting grinding, bringing their crotches close together. It didn’t take long before they were both panting, out of breath, their minds clouded with arousal. The air was filled with moans, sighs, gasps, the sound of their lips smacking together and the rustle of sheets.

Rin eventually ended out on top again and Haru’s hands traveled down Rin’s body to tug at his shirt.

“Take your shirt off, I want to touch you.”

Rin sat up on his lap and slowly, so very slowly, unbuttoned the few buttons that were on the top of his shirt, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Haru’s. Haru watched on hungrily while Rin inched his shirt up, exposing his lower abdomen first, then came his abs, his ribs, his chest. Haru didn’t waste any time and reached out to touch Rin, who had now pulled his shirt off past his head and thrown it to the side.

Rin quickly followed Haru’s lead and took off Haru’s shirt, quickly bending down to place a trail of kisses from Haru’s chest all the way to his crotch. He hovered over it and looked up at Haru. He smiled as he undid Haru’s belt and tugged his pants down, raising his eyebrows when he noticed Haru was wearing his swimsuit. Now, that in itself wasn’t weird at all, but since it had been such a busy day he hadn’t expected Haru to do more than just take a bath later.

“Planned on swimming today, huh?” he asked as he continued to pull Haru’s pants down, then leaning over to take off Haru’s socks as well.

“Hm, yeah, I wanted to this evening, but I guess I forgot.”

Rin knew what that meant. It meant Haru had wanted to swim, which everyone knew was his favorite thing ever, yet still he prioritized Rin when he had wanted to sit together and talk. It was a nice unspoken gesture and he couldn’t help but smile warmly. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread from his chest to his whole body. Haru was going to be the end of him one day, seriously.

“Well, don’t plan on swimming after we’re done, either,” Rin teased, smirking. He pulled the swimsuit off of Haru, his hard-on now exposed.

Haru let out a small, breathy laugh in response and rolled them over before Rin had time to react. He leaned over Rin to start on the task of taking off his tight skinny jeans. The first few times they’d gotten intimate he had struggled with taking them off, resulting in some nervous laughs and awkward moments, but now he was a true pro at it. Rin lifted his hips up a little bit to allow Haru to pull them off completely.

Haru noticed Rin was wearing one of his nicer pairs of underwear, red and blue with some lacy bits, which Rin knew turned Haru on, and he couldn’t help but wonder.

“Seems like someone planned for this in advance, hm?” Haru said, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

“Eh, yeah, I’ve wanted to ask you for a while and kinda made up my mind to do it today, so…” Rin looked rather flustered and Haru decided to go easy on him. It was a pretty good effort on his part after all, and Haru was more than willing to go along with the plan. No need to embarrass him further… for now, at least.

“I’m certainly not complaining,” Haru said while palming Rin’s clothed erection, before slipping his hands underneath the fabric to cup Rin’s cheeks for a second and pulling it off.

“Too bad it’s coming off so soon.”

Rin snorted loudly at Haru’s comment.

Both of them now fully naked, Haru leaned in to kiss Rin and then pulled away to focus his attention on Rin’s body. His hands started at Rin’s chest, tracing circles downwards, running his fingers across a small birthmark on Rin’s hip.

Rin sighed contently, his whole body tingling with the sensation of Haru’s fingers slowly gliding across his skin, feathery soft touches that left a trail of goosebumps everywhere they went. His skin felt on fire and every touch felt too much yet still not enough.

Haru continued his slow pace of ministrations, the skin underneath his fingertips incredibly smooth and soft, each touch of his hands eliciting small sounds of pleasure and content from Rin. He let out the occasional soft “that’s nice,” and “you’re so good at this,” coupled with a lot of sighs and sharp inhales. Haru started stroking the inside of Rin’s thighs in an almost reverent way. They were always one of his favorite things about Rin’s body, those thighs that could swim like no other, could run miles, could wrap around Haru’s body while he fucked him, could support his weight while riding Haru, could hold Haru into place, keep him grounded, keep him from drifting away.

He reached out to place small kisses along Rin’s left inner thigh, slowly inching his way up before stopping right before Rin’s groin and switching to do the same on his right leg. Rin was now gasping and whimpering, writhing around, so turned on yet receiving so little stimulation. He ached for Haru to touch his cock, begging for attention, yet at the same time feeling incredibly turned on by the fact Haru was making him wait for it, slowly making him fall apart.

Haru decided it was time to finally give Rin’s nipples some more attention. He took one of them into his mouth, alternating between sucking and lightly biting, while running his fingers in circular motions over the other nipple, then switching to take that one in his mouth instead.

“Ah, Haru, shit, I love you,” Rin moaned, his hips bucking up in a feeble attempt to get some pressure on his erection. Rin loved it when Haru played with his nipples, and he loved that Haru seemed to know that as well. He certainly took his time, dividing his attention between the two nipples, edged on by Rin’s moans and gasps.

Haru pulled away and gazed at Rin’s body spread out in front of him, his maroon hair fanned out on the light-blue cushion underneath his head. He had his eyes closed, his head leant back, and his hands were gripping the sheets. His legs were spread wide and his hard-on was on full display. Haru couldn’t help but giving the head a quick teasing lick, causing Rin to mewl and buck his hips up, chasing after the fleeting, unexpected sensation of Haru’s mouth on him.

“You're beautiful like this, when you want it so bad. Want _me_ so bad,” Haru said in a low, husky voice.

“I do… I want more…”

Rin bit his lip, something he knew Haru found incredibly sexy.

“What do you want? Tell me,” Haru demanded.

“I need you inside me,” Rin said breathlessly, his pupils dilated with arousal and his eyes only half open, gazing up at Haru’s beautiful blue eyes. He was drowning in them, in their intensity, Haru’s desire for him clear in his stormy gaze that yet still seemed to burn and sear Rin to his very core.

“We can do that.”

Haru leant over to grab the lube and told Rin to grab a pillow to put under his lower back to support himself. Haru put the towel that lay previously abandoned, on top of the pillow and indicated to Rin to lie down. He put some lube on his fingers and positioned himself hovering over Rin so he had good access to his behind. He stroked the sensitive skin around Rin’s entrance for a little bit, teasing somewhat, before slowly slipping his middle finger inside.

Rin groaned and tilted his head back, feeling the familiar mix of pain and pleasure, while Haru slowly continued to move his finger in and out of Rin. Rin loved how skilled Haru had become at this, how he could make him come undone with just his hands, those hands that were so good at cooking, drawing, crafting, _fingering_ …

Slowly, Haru began to add in a second finger, which earned a sharp inhale from Rin. Again, he waited a little bit for Rin to adjust to the stretch before continuing to move. Haru made quite the point of moving very slowly, dragging his fingers out all the way before slowly putting them back in. He hit a particular spot he was very familiar with at this point, causing Rin to arch his back and moan loudly. Haru smirked and intentionally avoided the spot for a few strokes, before hitting it again and rubbing it with his fingertips.

After a while, Haru added in a third finger and started scissoring Rin open. By now the sheets were already damp from a mixture of sweat and lube, and the air around them was warm and heavy, filled with the sounds of Rin’s moans and the motion of Haru’s fingers inside of him.

“Shit, Haru, you’re so good at his,” Rin gasped.

“Don’t stop-”

Which was, of course, exactly what Haru did. He pulled his fingers out of Rin, enjoying how Rin squirmed because of the sudden lack of stimulation. Rin lifted his gaze to give Haru a slightly confused look.

“I’m the one giving orders today,” Haru said in a dominant voice, laced with arousal.

Rin’s dick physically twitched between them.

“Ah, fuck, Haru, that’s even hotter than I thought it’d be.” Rin’s eyes were half-lidded and his pupils dilated. He looked at Haru’s eyes, still amazed at how beautiful and alive they were. Eyes in the color of deep oceans, so easy to drown in, yet still burning with the flames of passion.

“I can see that,” Haru said with a small teasing smile on his face, briefly looking down at Rin’s cock and then looking back up at him.

“Oh, shut up,” Rin said, slightly flustered.

“Don’t worry, I like it when you react to me like that.”

Haru circled the sensitive skin around Rin’s entrance a few times and then pulled his hand away to mindlessly stroke Rin’s right upper thigh, instead.

“Well, what would you like me to do then, Haru?” Rin said, his voice dropping low in a deliberate attempt to make it sound as alluring as possible.

“I’m yours.”

“Turn around.”

Well, fuck. Rin complied, his mind clouded with arousal. This was so hot. Haru had taken control before during sex, sure, but this was on a whole new level. He could definitely get used to this. Haru was incredibly sexy when he voiced what he wanted. Rin would make sure he’d do anything in his power to draw that part out of Haru more often.

“Get on your hands and knees. Don't touch yourself,” Haru commanded.

Rin did what Haru asked, turning around and lowering his head and chest to lay on the mattress in a way that he knew Haru loved, his ass up in the air. It was a very submissive and vulnerable position, but Rin felt very much wanted by Haru. He was glad he could be like this in front of him without feeling ashamed or insecure. How lucky he was to have found Haru, to have him in his life, to be with him forevermore.

He felt Haru get off the bed and heard him walk away from the bed. He certainly wasn't in a rush and he took his time as he trusted Rin would stay hard. He’d make Rin wait for it a little while to build up the tension. It was possible Haru was touching himself looking at him, but he couldn’t tell as Haru was still out of his sight and he couldn’t hear anything over his own heavy breathing.

“Nice view,” he suddenly heard Haru say from behind him.

Rin snorted, “Thanks.”

“Seriously though, you look amazing like this.”

Rin made a small noise in his throat in response. He wanted to tell him to hurry up, to just fuck him senseless already, but at the same time he wanted Haru to make him wait for it a little longer, relinquishing all control and giving himself to him completely. He waited patiently, painfully aware of his untouched erection. Rin knew that Haru would never do something that either one of them wasn't on board with, so if Rin would signal (with their newly established safeword _mackerel_ , no less) to Haru he didn't like this, Haru would stop immediately. This wasn't the case, however, and Rin felt himself getting more and more turned on by the second.

It felt like forever until Haru returned to the bed, positioning himself behind Rin and aligning the tip of his erection with Rin’s entrance. Rin felt Haru slowly inching in, filling him, until he was all the way in. They both waited for the dull pain to fade away until Rin made a small movement with his hips, indicating he was ready for Haru to start moving.

Haru started off torturously slow, taking his time to pick up the pace and making sure he aimed for Rin’s prostate on every slow thrust. Rin was at his mercy completely and to his slight surprise, Haru found it incredibly arousing. So far he was more than okay with this new dynamic Rin had suggested. Hearing Rin moan, seeing him grip the sheets, feeling him trying to move his hips back in an attempt to speed up the pace, it made his head spin and his dick throb. He held Rin’s hips firmly in a clear sign that Rin was not allowed to buck into him and Rin soon gave up trying, knowing Haru would speed up when _he_ felt like it, not when Rin wanted him to.

Just as Haru was finally starting to quicken his pace, he stopped suddenly.

“Ah, no, Haru, please-”

Haru leant forward, reaching to grab a handful of Rin’s hair and he pulled his head back, hard.

A high-pitched moan escaped Rin’s lips and he was vaguely aware it would be something he’d be rather ashamed of later.

Haru moved his head to put his mouth right next to Rin’s ear.

_“Beg.”_

Rin whimpered, biting his bottom lip rather hard.

“Shit… Fuck me, Haru. I can’t wait any longer, please...”

Satisfied with his answer, Haru slammed into Rin, causing Rin to let out a startled moan that caught in his throat. Haru then, however, went back to the ultra-slow pace he’d maintained before, loving the way Rin was getting more and more frantic.

“Harder, please, Haru,” Rin whined, clearly desperate for some more friction that he was still not getting.

Haru finally took pity on him and set a satisfying pace, making sure to angle his body in a way he knew would hit Rin’s prostate again. He leant forward, tilting Rin’s chin to the side to kiss him.

After a while, Haru decided to pull out and turn Rin around to lie on his back, grabbing the pillow and putting it back under Rin’s lower back for support. He suddenly craved to look at Rin, stare into his eyes to feel the deep connection they shared with each other. Sure, fucking each other from the back was great and incredibly hot, but they both preferred to face each other during intimacy, for the most part. That way, they could see each other's reactions, have eye contact, and generally feel more connected, even when the sex was more rough or in other ways different from the usual. Plus, kissing during sex was one of Rin’s favorite things, so facing each other really was very much appreciated.

“I want to see you, want you to look at me while I’m inside you,” Haru said breathlessly.

“Hnn, Haru-”

“I want to see every little reaction of your body, see your pretty face, hear every sound you make,” Haru continued softly, feeling as though he was drunk, completely intoxicated by Rin.

He entered Rin again and leant forward to capture his lips, tongues searching one another and occasionally biting on Rin’s lower lip.

After a while, Rin opened up his eyes momentarily to look at Haru. His hair was all messy, he had his eyes closed, and his facial expression was so raw, so open. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Rin couldn’t help but keep staring at him, until eventually Haru opened his eyes and Rin smiled up at him.

“You look so handsome right now, Haru,” he said.

Haru made a small, low noise and leant forward to capture Rin’s lips in a kiss again. Rin moved his hands away from Haru’s waist to run them through his partner’s soft, black hair.

“Ah, Haru, shit-” Rin gasped as he felt Haru grab both of his thighs rather roughly. Rin moved his hand to grab his own erection, but Haru immediately stopped him from doing so.

“You're not allowed to touch yourself,” he commanded.

Rin whined as Haru continued to pound into him, gripping the sheets and curling his toes. Every word Haru spoke, every sound he made seemed to fuel this fire in Rin that grew bigger and bigger. Seriously, he was incredibly glad that he'd asked Haru to do this and that he seemed really into this as well. It was so incredibly hot to be dominated by him like this.

“Moan for me,” Haru commanded. Rin gladly obliged, the request alone enough to not hold back, making sure Haru could hear how good he made him feel.

“Haru, touch me, please,” Rin whined.

It still amazed Haru how the sound of Rin saying his name aroused him so much, how it was spoken with such love and yet also so much desire and arousal. He couldn’t possibly refuse, and why would he want to, anyway?

Haru grasped Rin’s arousal and started jerking him off in the rhythm of his thrusts, their bodies slick enough with sweat and remnants of lube to let Haru’s hand glide effortlessly around Rin’s shaft.

“Rin, Look at me.”

Rin locked his eyes with Haru and made sure not look away while Haru kept on pounding into him, both of them able to see every little reaction their faces gave away. Rin used his free hands to touch Haru’s chest and nipples, earning a flutter of his eyelashes and a satisfied moan.

Haru went to place heated kisses on Rin’s jawline, ear, and neck, shifting his position slightly as he did so.

“Right there, ah- shit!” Rin cried out as he threw his head back.

From his reaction, Haru knew that he’d definitely hit Rin’s prostate and he took great delight in teasing him. He pulled out of him and made sure Rin was looking at him, their eye contact intense.

“Say my name.”

“Shit, Haru-”

“Louder.”

“Haru, please,” he whined.

“One more time.”

“Haru, c’mon, I-”

Rin didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Haru suddenly thrust back into him, hard, causing Rin to let out a rather high-pitched noise, somewhere in-between a scream and a squeak.

Haru buried himself into Rin again and again, aiming for Rin’s prostate. He held onto Rin’s thigh with one hand, while running the other hand over Rin’s nipples to play with them. He wanted to draw out every sound he could from Rin, make Rin feel just as good as he felt right now. He then moved his hands to grip Rin’s hips and pull him even closer to him, wanting to be connected to him even more. He leant forward to kiss Rin sloppily, causing Rin’s erection to slide over Haru’s defined abs and he let out a loud moan to show Haru his appreciation.

“Haru, look- ah, look what you’re- doing to me,” Rin said desperately, in-between kisses.

“I just want to make you feel good.”

“You are.”

Rin bucked up into Haru to meet his downwards thrusts, moving together in perfect synchronicity like they were one being.

“Hn, Rin,”

“I love it when you- say my name like that- ah! Shit, I’m close,” Rin sounded very much out of breath and he could barely think straight at this point.

Haru grabbed Rin’s cock and squeezed at its base.

“You’re not allowed to come yet.”

Rin whimpered, desperately clawing at Haru’s back in a mixture of pure bliss and agony. He could feel his body aching for release, could feel the build-up, yet he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could, riding the waves instead of trying to swim through them, giving Haru just a few more seconds, minutes, hours of pleasure.

Haru looked on smugly as he licked his way from Rin’s lower abdomen all the way to his neck, giving both of Rin’s nipples some extra attention as he did so, before leaving a few sloppy kisses in his neck and biting his earlobe.

In one motion, he’d taken his hand away from the base of Rin’s cock to massage its head and thumb the slit.

“Come for me,” he said in Rin’s ear, in the lowest, most sensual tone he could muster.

The only thing that came out of Rin’s mouth was a choked out “yes,” followed by him completely tensing up, his eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream, fingers digging into Haru’s skin, electricity shooting through his entire body. Haru could feel the warmth and wetness of his come spread on his own hand, still wrapped around Rin’s dick. He felt Rin’s muscles tightening around him and reveled in the look of pure bliss on Rin’s face.

Haru peppered Rin’s face with kisses while he waited for him to come down from his high. He had stopped moving and was content to just be inside of Rin for now, not wanting to overstimulate him.

After a few moments, Rin’s breathing had slowed down somewhat and he opened his eyes.

“Damn, Haru… That was amazing.”

Rin shifted, feeling their bodies still joined together, Haru still very much hard inside of him, and raised his eyebrows.

“Guess we’re gonna have to do something about that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Haru replied, pulling out of Rin and giving him a few kisses.

“Whaddya want me to do?” Rin asked as he nuzzled his face into Haru’s neck.

“Hmm, I’d love to ride you right now.”

Rin smirked.

“We can do that. C’mon, roll over.”

Rin nudged Haru so he laid on his back and reached for the recently used bottle of lube on the bedside table. He coated his fingers and inserted one into Haru slowly, looking at him while he did so.

“Rin, blow me.”

Oh, how poetic Haru’s words could be. _Not._

“Demanding, aren’t we?” Rin replied, earning him a soft kick to the back of his head from one of Haru’s legs.

“Fair enough,” Rin snorted, using his free hand to grab hold of Haru’s cock and licking the head, his other hand still busy slowly moving in and out of his partner. He felt Haru’s hands in his hair, something he’d always found rather arousing, and he secretly hoped Haru would soon lose control enough to pull his hair and fuck his mouth, taking what he wanted from Rin.

Fortunately, it seemed like Rin didn’t have to wait long for both of his wishes to come true. Rin had been using two fingers for a while when Haru’s moaning increased in volume and frequency and he started to slightly buck his hips up into Rin’s mouth. Rin made sure to show his willingness to take this further by looking up into Haru’s face and locking their eyes. Haru seemed to understand this was something Rin was willing to try, because he started lifting his hips up more forcefully, looking at Rin for any signs of discomfort. They’d never really done this before and Rin was pleasantly surprised it actually turned him on _a lot_. Haru roughly pulled Rin’s hair, something they _had_ done before and Haru very much knew how much it turned Rin on. Rin moaned around Haru’s cock, resulting in Haru being able to feel the vibrations.

“Rin-n… Stop, too much!” Haru gasped suddenly.

Rin immediately pulled his mouth away and his fingers out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He placed a few soft kisses on Haru’s thighs, then moved upwards to give Haru’s lips a few kisses as well. His lips slowly moved their way down Haru’s body again, past his erection, before eventually hovering his mouth above Haru’s entrance, his warm breath on Haru’s sensitive skin, before looking up at Haru.

Even though it seemed like Haru was now in a more vulnerable position, they both knew that it was still Haru who had control of the situation right now. Rin knew that rimming was one of Haru’s favorite things, so he could definitely make him feel good this time around, too.

“May I?” He said, coyly, still poised above Haru’s entrance.

Instead of responding, Haru didn’t say anything, looking at Rin slightly expectant.

“…Please?” Rin added, a tiny bit flustered.

“Yes.”

Rin got to work, starting off very slowly, not wanting Haru to come yet after he had just signaled he was close. He kissed Haru’s entrance and all the sensitive places around it, his hair brushing Haru’s skin whenever he shifted his head. Haru almost immediately started making content noises, his face completely raw and open, his hair still tousled from their previous activities.

“Rin,” he sighed, “I love this.”

Rin smirked, sure Haru was able to feel his lips shift against him. Rin decided to fire Haru up and make him moan instead of sigh, so he plunged his tongue in. Swimming wasn’t so different from making love after all, working and moving together to reach a shared destination, knowing what spurred the other on to try even harder, go even faster, feel even more fired up.

The sounds Haru made whenever Rin rimmed him were _obscene_ , so beautifully high-pitched and out of control, whimpering and keening from pure pleasure. Rin supposed it had something to do with the fact that it was yet another way of Haru being completely obsessed with water. He could feel himself getting hard again, turned on by Haru’s sounds, his smell, his taste, how he felt against his tongue. He alternated circling around Haru’s entrance with his tongue, then dipping it inside to fuck him with it, then licking his way to Haru’s perineum, all the way up to the head of his cock. He didn’t even have to give Haru any other stimulation, his hands busy holding Haru’s thighs to keep him into place, slightly lifting him off the bed, providing the most pleasurable position for Haru.

They both knew Haru was getting really close again, but neither of them cared to slow down at this point. Rin just wanted to draw even more sounds out of Haru, make him come undone completely. Haru was arching his back and gripping the sheets, trashing his head around while gasping Rin’s name repeatedly. Rin suddenly slipped in three fingers while still having his tongue inside Haru, directly aiming for Haru’s prostate and rubbing it. As he had expected, this sent Haru over the edge.

“Ah-h, Rin, I can’t- I’m-”

Rin looked up at Haru just as he found his release, the flood washing over him as he let out a loud, drawn-out moan. Rin took out his tongue and fingers and grasped Haru’s pulsing length, giving it a few slow strokes while Haru rode out his orgasm. He wasted no time in bending over Haru’s abdomen, licking away every last bit of his come, his tongue sliding over Haru’s defined abs. He knew Haru secretly found it incredibly hot whenever he did that, and he never really minded the taste. He could swear he always tasted a hint of mackerel though, seeing as how obsessed his boyfriend was with it, eating it at least once every day.

Rin wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and lay down half on top of Haru, one leg slung over one of Haru’s legs and his hand on Haru’s chest, tracing circles on his skin and around his nipples. He gave Haru a kiss and grinned.

 “Guess we’ll have to do another round now, huh?”

“I’m not complaining,” Haru replied, giving a few more kisses.

“I still want to ride you, Rin.”

“Be my guest,” Rin smirked.

“Are you hard enough already?”

“Of course… The sounds you make whenever I eat you out are really hot,” Rin smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Good,” Haru replied, choosing not to comment on the latter half of Rin’s remark, although Rin could see a very faint blush rising on Haru’s cheeks. _Got him._

Haru lightly pushed Rin’s chest, indicating for him to lie on his back, which he did. Haru climbed on top of him, thighs on either side of Rin’s. He grabbed the bottle of lube, poured some onto his hand and reached behind him to apply it on Rin’s erection. He then guided the head of it to his entrance and started slowly sinking down onto Rin. He could feel a dull ache as he felt every inch go inside of him, until he eventually rested on Rin’s lap. He leant forward, careful not to move too much as he was still getting used to the stretch, and took his time kissing Rin and nibbling on his lower lip. As he disconnected their lips and moved back a little bit, Rin spoke.

“Ready?”

“Yeah. But, you’re not allowed to move your hips,” Haru said in a strained, but determined voice.

“Fine by me,” Rin responded, while moving his hands to Haru’s waist and lightly stroking his skin with his thumbs. Haru covered Rin’s hands with his own and they shared a sweet moment of eye contact, both of them not saying anything. It seemed their eyes spoke for them, a thousand different versions of “I love you” and “I’m so happy to be right here, right now, with you.” Haru slowly leant forward again and gave Rin a soft but meaningful kiss, both of them closing their eyes and enjoying their closeness to each other.

They pulled apart and Haru decided this was his cue to start moving. He had his hands on Rin’s chest to support himself as he slowly started rocking his hips. It didn’t take long for him to speed up his pace and set a nice, quick rhythm.

“Haru, fuck, you’re so pretty like this,” Rin panted. He wasn’t lying when he said it. Haru was beautiful, his face screwed up in a mixture of arousal and concentration, his skin gleaming with a thin layer of sweat, his strong thighs supporting his weight and movement, his defined abs shifting, and, of course, his hard dick bouncing up and down with his every move.

“Hnn, Rin…”

As Rin reached out to touch him, Haru was struck with a sudden idea. He caught Rin’s hands mid-air and guided them above his head, pinning his wrists in place, making him unable to do anything but watch and feel, but not touch or move. Haru smirked when Rin let out a moan, clearly understanding what Haru was doing and letting him know he was fully on board. Haru sped up his pace and started kissing Rin’s neck, lightly biting it a few times.

Rin instinctively started bucking up to meet Haru’s downward movements, but Haru stopped him by lifting up high and slamming down onto him, _hard,_ growling out a chocked “don’t you _dare,_ ” so Rin could only lay back and watch Haru fuck himself on his cock. He couldn’t even touch him properly, seeing as Haru was still pinning both of his wrists above his head. Rin could try to get his arms free, of course, but he didn’t actually want to. It was incredibly hot to give Haru all control, seeing how much it turned him on and how much he wanted Rin to feel turned on, too. He was completely at Haru’s mercy and he wouldn’t want it any other way right now.

Haru leant in to kiss Rin sloppily, his slight shift in angle trapping his erection between their bodies and he could now feel Rin’s dick rubbing against his prostate. He moaned into Rin’s mouth and Rin responded by sucking onto Haru’s bottom lip. It was the only thing Rin could really do, anyway.

Haru’s previously steady rhythm became more and more erratic, Rin’s gasps and moans louder and more frequent. Haru had let go of Rin’s wrists at that point, but Rin was so dizzy from arousal that he hadn’t seemed to notice, still holding his arms in the same position. Haru focused some of his attention on Rin’s nipples, rubbing and tweaking them, hearing Rin groan in approval.

Suddenly, Haru used the strength in his thighs to flip them over so he now laid on his back, Rin still inside of him as he did so.

“Now finish what I've started. Fuck me hard.”

Rin didn’t need telling twice. He grabbed hold of Haru’s thighs, slightly lifting him off the bed, and started slamming into Haru. Haru whined and arched his back, gripping Rin’s sides, close to coming again. Rin was panting heavily and kept saying Haru’s name, mixed in with several swear words and broken moans. Haru grabbed Rin’s head and pulled it towards him, longing to kiss him as they were both so close, wanting to reach their climaxes together. Their lips and tongues searched each other in a messy display of affection and arousal, both of them having to pull away every few seconds to catch their breaths or let out gasps, moans, whimpers.

Haru could feel his orgasm coming so very, very close.

“Rin,” he gasped in-between kisses, “Together.”

Rin let go of Haru’s thighs and used one hand to support himself on the bed, the other hand grasping Haru’s straining cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. It only took about 5 before Haru groaned Rin’s name loudly, and Rin could start to feel Haru shaking, feel his come on his hand. Haru tightened around him and as Rin had expected, he too came, high and drunk on Haru, shockwaves of pleasure rushing through him, closing his eyes so tight he was seeing stars.

They both laid completely frozen in their current positions for a while, panting and catching their breaths, slowly coming down from their highs. After a few moments, Rin had come to his senses enough to slip out of Haru. He laid down on top of him, giving him a quick kiss and nuzzling his chest. Haru started stroking Rin’s hair and gave his head a couple of kisses. Rin sighed contently.

After a while, Haru reluctantly decided it was time to clean them both up, carefully pushing Rin off him to stand up and walk to the bathroom. He returned with a nice, warm, damp washcloth to wipe the sweat and come off their bodies, first doing Rin’s body and then himself. When he was done, he carelessly threw it aside, obviously missing the hamper. He crawled back into bed with Rin, discarding the towel they had used during sex, which yet again landed nowhere near the hamper. He pulled the covers over the both of them and snuggled close to Rin, breathing in the scent of his hair and his skin. They were facing each other, one of Haru’s arms slung over Rin’s side and Rin’s hand softly stroking Haru’s chest and stomach.

“Rin.”

Rin looked up into Haru’s eyes questioningly.

“Was it okay?” Haru asked.

“Definitely. How ‘bout you?”

“Very okay,” Haru replied, smiling softly.

Even after all these years, Rin’s heart still seemed to explode every time he saw Haru smile. It was the most beautiful sight Haru had _ever_ showed him.

“I love you, Haru,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Rin.”

They locked lips, both of them smiling into their kiss. They continued kissing and caressing each other’s skin lazily, until eventually both of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep, still wrapped in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn't complete trash~  
> I’d really appreciate kudos or comments from you all :)  
>  ~~Also I put Evanescence in there somewhere because they're my favorite band sue me~~
> 
> PS this would totally be their bedspread I’m not even kidding:  
> <http://www.bramvoorgoud.nl/images/nieuws/dekbed.JPG>


End file.
